The visit Part 1
by Kaiba69
Summary: Ryou and Bakuras lives are about to turn a different page for a new girl has come into their home. A childhood friend, a forgotten partner and an all out psycho ... Whats going to happen? Will this change bring out the best in both of them or the worst? Heres part 1 of their story. Ryou/Bakura/Micha (personal character) Warning: Rape, Sex, Language etc...


As he put the keys into the door, he realized that it had already been unlocked.

''Who the hell is in my appartement?'' Ryou asked himself as he got in carefully not making any noise.

''Hi Bakura!'' his father said coming out from the living room.

''Dad!? What are you doing home already?'' with a hint a worry in his voice.

''Unfortunately, I cant stay. I'm just here to ask for a favor. ''

''A favor?'' Ryou's eyes widened.

''Ya, remember my coworker Allan? Well his daughter just moved in town and she hasnt found a place to stay yet so I figured….''

''You figured she could stay here for a couple of days?'' He answered.

''Ya ….'' His dad smiled.

''Do I have a choice? Can I say no or is it to late?'' He replied while taking off his School jacket.

''Its kinda too late I believe!'' said a girls voice coming from the living room.

Ryou looked at his dad with a glare in his eyes. Just before his father could explain, a girl with dark burgundy hair, glasses and a smile Ryou instantly recognized came into the hallway to greet the handsome boy.

''Mika!?'' He gasped.

''Yup ! How you doing Kura?''she replied grinning at him.

2 hours later, after a good cup of tea and some sugar cookies( Ryou had gotten from Joey Wheelers sister) Ryou's father put on his coat and his excavation back pack then left with a cheerful : '' Take care!''

As the door closed, Ryou was all alone with his long time childhood friend Mika.

She had changed alot from the last time he saw her. First she gotten much prettier, the dark hair suited her very well and looking a bit lower she had filled well in the bust area as well.

_I didnt know you where into girls Ryou__ …. _The sinister voice in his head spoke with a mocking tone.

After talking for what seemed like hours, Mika excuses herself to go take a shower while Ryou got his homework done for tomorrow.

_This is going to be an interesting couple of days wont it Hikari?_The voice said with a hint of malice.

''Dont you touch her Bakura!'' Ryou scouled.

''She has nothing to do with you and be sure to not do anything in front of her, understood?''

Ryou said just imagining Mikas reaction once he would have to tell her that there was one more person living with them.

_I was thinking maybe we can include her …. I mean having a women I can play with as well as you would be twice as nice for me…._Bakura said.

''No way!'' Ryou yelled, thinking of his past play times with Bakura.

Ryou then decided to go up stairs and wait for Mika to come out of the shower to try and explain to her that they werent alone.

Once upstairs he noticed that Mika was already out of the bathroom and was probably getting dressed in his fathers room. So he went to knock gently to let her know he was there.

''Come in'' she said.

'' Umm .. sorry to bother but ….'' Ryou suddenly stopped talking dead in his tracks for all he could see is that Mika had dressed herself with a very tight tank top and some extremely short shorts.

''But?'' she looked at him puzzled.

''Ah.. Sorry .. But we need to talk.'' He said blushing.

_This is getting more and more interesting__. _Bakura said delighted.

Ignoring Bakuras comment, Ryou proceeded to explain to Mika that there was actually another person living with him that his father didnt know about. He then pleaded for her not to make any mention of it to his father or anyone else.

Puzzled by this, Mika still agreed and smiled.

''So where is he?'' she asked.

''Probably on his way back home right now.'' Ryou said discouraged.

_Damn right I'm on my way, I'm 2 steps away from the door. _

Just then Mika and Ryou heard the front door open.

They then both proceeded getting downstair.

As they got down stairs, Ryou could see the Yami's sinister smile as tho he was creating his tortured scenarios with Mika.

Ryou then looked at Mika that had stopped coming down the stair and she had a shocked look on her face.

''I dont understand?'' she said with a low voice.

_What dont you understand? _Bakura asked.

''You, I Mean, You two are identical.'' Her eyes widening.

''I know right, it was a big surprise to me as well when we first met.'' Ryou explained while trying to look as innocent as he could.

''Whats your name?'' She asked Bakura.

_Bak…_

_'_'Yami! His name is Yami!'' Ryou exclaimed, cutting off Bakura before he made things even more awkward.

Mika continued her way down the stairs and offered a friendly hand to greet Bakura. Ryou was now sweating, expecting the worst to come, when Bakura took her hand and gently placed his soft thin lips upon the back off her hand. Ryou was dumbstruck. This made his heart start pounding.

_Please to met you, and you are? _Bakura smirked.

''Mika'' she annonced with her cheeks turned bright red.''I 'll be staying here for a couple of days.''

Bakura then gazed at the clock near him, then at Ryou. _Dont you have school tomorrow?_

Ryou then realized it was passed midnight and yes he did have school tomorrow.

''Bloody hell! Already? I have to get some sleep…'' Ryou paused for a second hoping that Mika would be exausted form her flight and that she would head for bed as well.

''Thats a good idea'' exclaimed Mika while yawning.

''Well I'm off to bed, It was nice meeting you Yami tomorrow you can tell me more about yourself. Good Night!''

Mika then headed up the stairs to the fathers bedroom and closed the door behind her.

_Well I must say she really is quite the looker, I wouldnt mind tasting her the same way I do you hikari _.

Ryou decided to ignore his Yami's taunting and head for bed.

Bakura did the same (Ryou made sure to watch him do so before closing his door)

During his sleep Ryou was getting strange sensation all thru the night. Two, three times he awoke drenched in sweat and heart racing for his nightmares wore of torture and torment.

Around 5am, Ryou woke up because of a noise in his room. He sat up in his bed and started looking around in the darkness of his room to see what (or who) was there.

Thats when he saw them, 2 bright crimson eyes, they were Bakuras.

''What are doing here Bakura?'' he snapped.

_You seemed resless in your sleep, are you having nightmares again? _asked the thief.

''What do you care?''

_I dont like it when you have nightmares, it troubles my sleep as well for we each share a commen soul. _

_'_'Well you can blame yourself for that, the only reason I have nightmares is because you cant contain yourself from tormenting me'' he said laying back down in his bed, hoping to fall back asleep.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he then felt a hand grip his throat and start choking him. It was Bakura he had gotten on top of him, his eyes full of rage, Ryou knew he was in trouble.

_How dare you accuse me for your stupid fucking nightmares, you know I dont like being accused Hikari, you know how I feel about it. _Bakura spoke with what seemed like a voice full of violence and sharp knives.

''Stop …. Pl..please ….Mikaaahh.. will hear us …'' Ryou eyes started watering for he was losing air and the pain around his neck was getting unbearable.

_Who cares, I can think of something to keep you from screaming, and, of course, I will enjoy immensly. _

Bakura then let go of Ryous neck and positioned himself on top. Bakura had placed himself over Ryous chest, one knee on each side. Ryou knew what he was in for, for Bakure had done this many times in the pass.

_Remember, no teeth._

As on cue, Bakura reached in the front opening of his boxers and started stroking his manhood.

He then pulled it out. Ryou was crying, he didnt want to do this, he was tired of it. But he didnt have a choice or else Baruka would do much worse and it could wake up Mika. The last thing he wanted was for Mika to see him like this, being controled.

_Take it …_

The white haired, pale skinned boy slowly opened his mouth, tears running down both sides of his face. Thats when he felt it, Bakuras erection, hard and stuffed deep down his throat.

Bakura smirked, enjoying the sensation of his hikari's wet hot mouth sucking on his erection.

A couples of minutes gone by, Bakura was placing his now soft manhood back in his boxers and getting off the bed. Bakura had climaxed, all in Ryou's mouth. Of course Ryou wasnt given the choice … he had to swallow it. This disgusted him, the taste was salty and hot on the way down.

_Good night, Hikari. _

With that haven been said, Bakura left the room without even looking back.

Ryou wiped the tears from his face and fell back to sleep.

BIZZ BIZZ BIZZ BIZZ BIZZ BIZZ.

That was his alarm clock, Ryou accidently knocked it off the table trying to shut it up.

After leaving the bathroom, Ryou was debating on calling in sick at school because of his horrible night. Yes, he was use to Bakura's rape, but he usually did it before they went to sleep.

Making his way downstairs, he heared voices coming from the kitchen. Picking up the pase, he got to the kitchen to see an unusual sight.

Bakura was cooking breakfast and having a fun conversation with Mika, they were both laughing.

''Morning Ryou!'' Mika smiled and pointed the seat beside her. ''Yamis making french toast.''

He sat down next to her, still shocked from what he was seeing.

_How many do you want?_

_'_'Huh?'' Ryou looked up at Bakura.

_ How many toast Ryou? _Bakura was looking straight a him.

''Umm… 2 please.'' He answered with a corner smile.

Just before he could ask what was the conversation about, there came a knock from the front door. Ryou got up to answer.

'' Hi Bakura!''

A dark skinned, handsome yound man was standing in the door way.

''Hi Marik, what are you doing here at this time?''

''Well I was hoping to catch you before you left for school, the psycho over here …'' He was pointing to YamiMarik. ''….. needed to talk to YamiBakura.''

''Sure come on in, oh before I forget. A friend of mine is staying with us, so please just call YamiBakura, Yami. And no freaky shit either.'' Looking at YamiMarik.

Getting back to the kitchen with the 2 egyptiennes, Ryou realized his breakfast was ready and they had started eating without him.

''Yami we have company…''

Bakura's reaction when seeing YamiMarik was priceless, he almost chocked on his french toast.

_YamiMarik? _Surprised as he was, Bakura got up from the kitchen table walked past Ryou, grabbed YamiMarik by the arm and directed him to follow him upstairs.

Ryou decided to ignore what had just happend, he introduce Marik to Mika and Mika to Marik. They both seem pleased to meet each other. Marik sat at the table and started talking about everyday things while the 2 others finished their breakfast.

Around 20 minutes later, once breakfast was finished, both Yami's proceeded back into the kitchen with what seemed like a fat lip and a bloody nose.

''What happened?'' Mika asked bewildered.

_We needed to get things straightened out. _Bakura snapped.

_Dont you have school to attend to?_ Looking at Ryou.

''Yep, just need to get dressed and im off.'' Ryou got up and headed to his room.

As he was putting on his uniform Ryou was wondering if it would be a good idea leaving Mika and Bakura alone together. Seeing that Bakura was making a decent man of himself in front of her, he figured things couldnt go wrong and if Mika hasnt changed, she would have the courage to put Bakura back into place if he tried anything.

Ryou put his School jacket on and left with a cheery : ''Have a nice day!'' Followed by Marik and YamiMarik leaving in the other direction.

While Ryou was at school, this left Bakura alone with Mika and this made Bakura more then happy. Mika excused herself from the kitchen and headed to the living room turning on the television to check todays news.

_What are you hoping to hear on the news? _Bakura asked entrering the living room and sitting down beside her.

Mika shruged her shoulders as to say : ''I dont know.''

As they both sat there looking at the light box, Bakura's imagination started getting the better of him.

Bakura decided to get up, close the television and make his way to stand right in front of her. Mika looked up at Bakura with a questionning glare. Bakura proceeded to grab her by both arms to stand her up. He then started unzipping her shirt. Mika still looking quite puzzled didnt seem to want to stop him. Once her shirt open, he manages to slide it off her back leaving her only with a bra on. Looking at her, eye to eye, Bakura raises his right hand and slaps her right in the face sending her falling on the couch. Without giving her time to react, he places his hands on her shorts and pulls them down leaving her naked only with her bra still in place. Turning around, still holding her left cheek from the sting of the slap, Mika tries to get up without succes. Bakura pushed her back onto the couch and decides to part her legs away from each other leaving her intimates very well to be seen. Mika wimpers and blushed, she cant seem to budge. He then place one finger in his mouth making sure to wet it just before he decided to insert it in her vag. Mika gasps at the feeling of Bakuras finger penatrating her and by the look on her face, she seems to enjoy it. With one hand masturbating the young woman, Bakura starts untying his jeans with the other one. Once his jeans well unzipped and fallen to the floor, Bakura takes out his raging erection and starts stroking it swiftly.

_Take off your bra. _Bakura hisses.

''No'' Mika answers back with heaving breathing.

_Take off your damn bra or i'll do worse then slap the shit out of you. _He commands

Taken that seriously, Mika places one hand behind her back and unties her bra then takes it off with her other hand, leaving her breasts exposed. Still masturbating her and stroking himself, Bakura gets on his knees. He then approches his face near her and starts licking her left nipple with a vivid tongue. Mika starts moaning in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of Bakuras tongue on her breast.

_Silence …. I dont want to hear you make any noise. _He snapped leaving her breast unattended.

Mika makes a head gesture, meaning yes. Bakura then places his mouth completly on her nipple and starts sucking vigurously on it.

Tilting her head back in pleasure, she places one hand over her mouth to muffle out her moans.

Still masturbating both of them, Bakura nibbles on her breast then decides to change for the right one. Surprised by this, Mika bits down on her hand to be sure not to let any noise be heard. Without succes, Mika's moans is heard by Bakura which makes him bit down on her nipple making a small amount of blood trickle down her stomach. In pain, Mika's eyes start to water and yet manages to stay silent. Understanding what he has just done, Bakura lets go of her breast with a smile on his face. All of a sudden, Bakura takes his finger out of Mika and gets up from the floor. With a dissapointed expression with a hint of pain on her face, Mika looks up at Bakura wondering what she was in for next. Without any hesitation, Bakura grabs her by the throat and makes her stand up. He then turns her body so she is facing the other way, pushes her to fall on her knees on the couch and grabs her hair during the procedure. Bakura well positioned behind her, forces her to bend down in doggy style. Mika then wimpers, knowing whats next. Using his other free hand, he grads his erection and places it slowly near the opening of her wet privates. With one thrust, Bakura jam his manhood into her, making her scream in surprise as well as in pain.

_Shut up I said! _Bakura screams.

Mika wimpers at the screaming man and proceeds to shut up. Bakura then continues to thurst into her harder and harder. With a hand over her mouth, eyes closed, Mika notices even after the way hes been treating her, she still seems to get wet more and more down there. Still pumping her, Bakura again places his finger inside his mouth to get it wet. With his wet finger, he starts playing around near her backside. Finding the tight hole, he slips his finger in. Mika's eyes shoot open, tearing up with pain. She wasnt expecting that. Continuing with the hard hip motion, Bakura fells it, hes ready to climax. Pulling his finger out slowly after a minute or so, he grabs onto her bare behind and starts pounding his erection into her even harder.

''I dont know if I can keep quiet with you fucking me so hard.'' Mika moans out.

_Fine, but consider it a permission slip just this once. _Bakura sneered, panting in excitment.

Bakura keeps the movement, pushing his erection in as far as he could. Again he feels it, the will to climax and this time hes making sure to put out. His heart starts beating faster and faster, his erection hard he pushes to cum into the moaning young woman. At the same moment hes about the cum, he feels it, the walls inside her are tightning. Shes going to climax at the same time. Her body starts to shiver, he then places one hand on one of her breast and sqeezes hard. Exactly at that moment both scream out in pleasure, both climaxing. He can feel her juices run down his thigh, thinking to himself shes a squirter. He smiles at the thought. Its finished, all that is heard is both of them breathing loudly, trying to catch their breath. Bakura pulls out and Mika instantly senses the hot fluid come out of her and slowly slide down her thigh.

With that being over with, Mika collapses onto the couch and tries to regain her strainght. Bakura takes one last glance at her, picks up his jeans, then makes his way up the strairs.

''Why the hell did I just let that happen?'' She wonders.

She gets up and goes straight to the bathroom thats beside the kitchen, with her clothes clenched to her chest.


End file.
